


i could be your centerpiece

by memitims



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: he turns to leave, but a hand reaches out and catches him on the shoulder. it happens so quickly that shoyo barely has time to realize what’s happening. kageyama spins him back around, takes a deep breath, and loops his arms around the back of his neck.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	i could be your centerpiece

**Author's Note:**

> it's really only one, but a major manga spoiler is a central part of this fic haha. inspired by this [ tweet](https://twitter.com/jeirtza/status/1315889226395852801?s=20). i'm sorry i don't know much about weddings and i don't even know what the timeline is here but i hope you enjoy regardless :)

Shouyou rummages through his messy kitchen drawer, trying desperately to find the small slip of paper he shoved in there probably half a year ago. He knows having a drawer filled with all his important odds and ends is a terrible idea, but it’s so _convenient_. And, it’s not like he wasn’t going to get let in without the invitation, but–

Kageyama: _I bet you lost it._

Shouyou: _los what??_

Kageyama: _The invitation_  
Kageyama: _To the wedding_

Shouyou: _noooo_  
Shouyou: _i def have it in my drawer_

Kageyama: _Sure. If you mean the drawer in your kitchen, it’s definitely lost_

Shouyou: _i have it ill show u_

Kageyama: _You owe me dinner if you don’t bring it._  
Kageyama: _Steak_

Shouyou: _does this mean we are mtg?_

Kageyama: _Okay. Let’s meet at the train station noon tomorrow_

Shouyou: _see u then!!_  
Shouyou: _i’ll ask yachi too_

Kageyama: _Sounds good_

So, he has to find the invitation. He can’t lose another bet to Kageyama, especially after the last one resulted in him being forced to do one hundred pushups while Kageyama laughed evilly at his pain. 

_Aha_. His fingers skim the thin piece of paper and he pulls it out, running his fingers over the embossed lettering. 

_You are invited to the wedding of Shimizu Kiyoko and Tanaka Ryuunosuke._

The date and location are etched underneath. It’s a simple invitation, probably Kiyoko’s idea, but he knows Yachi had a hand in the design somehow. He tucks it into the pocket of his slacks and runs to his closet to pick out the finishing touch of his outfit – the tie. He doesn’t own many ties, so there are only a few options for him to choose between, and he finds the one he’s looking for quickly. It’s mostly black, but has a few white, light and dark orange triangles splashed across it. He thinks the dark ones match his hair. 

Shouyou loops the tie around his neck but doesn’t try to tie it. He’s awful at it and he knows Kageyama – someone who actually knows how to tie a tie – will just laugh at him if he tries. 

_“Oi, Kageyama, your tie looks so nice! Can you do mine?”_

_“Sure. I don’t know how you even made it that short, dumbass.”_

_“How’d you get so good at this?”_

_“My grandfather taught me.”_

He shrugs on his suit jacket, shoves his wallet and keys into his other pocket and heads out the door in the direction of the train station. It’s a quick walk to the station from his apartment, so he beats both Kageyama and Yachi there and finds an open bench to sit and wait. 

“Oi,” he eventually hears from behind him, and he turns to find Kageyama walking towards the bench. Shouyou watches him, carefully, but without staring too hard, the way he’s perfected over many years of watching Kageyama. He’s seen him in a suit before, of course, but this one looks especially good, the clean dark lines of the suit making him appear taller than usual. _I need to get one like that_. His dark blue tie looks good too, and it’s tied perfectly.

Shouyou grabs the end of his tie and thwacks Kageyama in the chest with it once he gets close enough.

“ _Hello_.” Kageyama deadpans. “ _Nice to see you_.”

“Help?” Shouyou says, hitting him again with the tie. 

“Fine,” he grumbles. 

He reaches down to grab both ends of it, measuring them out carefully, before moving his hands up closer to Shouyou’s throat. He watches as Kageyama begins to loop them together, the look on his face one of pure focus, and he bits his lip slightly in concentration. Shouyou swallows hard, and stares at the way Kageyama’s teeth press down into his lower lip. Kageyama’s hands are warm on his chest, his neck, his throat, and he’s starting to wonder if he should have just tied it himself. He imagines those hands weaving around his tie and yanking him clos– 

He blinks and forces his gaze away from Kageyama’s lips, deciding to stare at his shoulders instead. 

“–nata?”

“Eh?” Shouyou says, suddenly realizing Kageyama is saying something, saying his name, and he jerks his head back upwards to look Kageyama in the eye. He has his hands settled on Shouyou’s chest, he must be done with the tie, and they’re close, really close, and–

“Hi,” a quiet voice says, from somewhere to Shouyou’s left. He tears his gaze away and Kageyama steps back, the warm weight of his hands lingering on Shouyou’s chest. 

“Yachi!” Shouyou yells, scooping her into a hug. “Your dress looks amazing. Everyone is gonna love it!” It’s long, and green, and looks great with her bright hair. 

She smiles up at him. “Thank you. My mom let me borrow it.”

Kageyama nods at her and she pulls him into a quick hug, but they both look embarrassed when they pull apart. Shouyou laughs at them. Kageyama scowls and checks his watch, then starts towards the train platform and motions for them to follow. 

“He’s so good at directions now,” Yachi half-whispers to him, which has him laughing again and Kageyama scowling again. 

“I was always good at directions,” Kageyama huffs. “Maybe I just didn’t always want to take the fastest way.”

They pick up the pace when they see the train slide into the station ahead of them. As they board, Shouyou remembers. He taps Kageyama on the shoulder.

“What?”

Shouyou slides the wedding invitation into his hand. “One steak dinner, please.”

When they arrive at the venue – a large lawn surrounding a beautiful, old hotel and covered in tables and chairs and bright strung-up lights – Suga is the first to spot them, and he runs over to clap all three of them on the back. 

“Wow,” Shouyou says, a little breathlessly. “It’s really beautiful out here.”

“Isn’t it lovely?” says Suga, leading them over to Tanaka and Asahi. “Asahi and I helped with a lot of the decorating.”

“It looks really great,” Yachi says. Shouyou thinks Tanaka looks great too, his black suit is fitted perfectly, and his hair’s grown a little longer than the last time Shouyou saw him. He looks really grown up, and he feels a quick pang of nostalgia. 

When Tanaka finally sees them, he yells “Bros!” and grabs the three of them into a tight hug. Shouyou is pretty sure he hears Yachi yelp. 

“Congratulations.” Kageyama’s voice is muffled against Tanaka’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, congratulations!” Shouyou echoes. Tanaka lets them go after a moment. 

“Thank you.” Tanaka beams at them. “I’m still not sure I quite believe it.” He flashes his ring, the silver band glinting in the sunlight. 

“So, it’s all done?” Shouyou asks. “Officially?”

Tanaka nods. “Yup! Sealed the deal this morning at the shrine down the road.”

“Wow,” breathes Shouyou. “So cool!”

“The coolest! Kiyoko was so beautiful in her wedding dress. I think I cried at least three times. Probably got two more in me.”

That gets a laugh out of Kageyama. Shouyou nudges him in the side. “Expressing emotion isn’t funny, _Kageyama._ ”

“Shut it,” Kageyama says, shoving him back a little. 

It’s Tanaka’s turn to laugh. “I’m glad to see you two are the same as always.”

Yachi grimaces. “This was literally the whole train ride here. I can’t take it anymore,” she says, in fake exasperation. “I’m going to find Kiyoko.”

“Tell her she looks beautiful for me!” Tanaka yells after her. Shouyou thinks he hears her say _no problem_.

Tanaka turns back to him and Kageyama. “Now, if I know anything about you two, it’s that you are probably very hungry right now. The food is over there, past the dance floor.”

Kageyama cranes his neck and spots it, grinning down at Shouyou. “Race you.”

“Noo, Kageyama, I can’t run in these clunky shoes!”

“Too bad,” Kageyama yells behind him and Shouyou dashes to catch up.

The party’s in full swing and he and Noya are dancing wildly on the big white tiles of the dance floor, flailing their arms and jumping up and down in time with the music, when he spots Kageyama sitting in one of the chairs off to the side, watching everything closely. There’s a girl sitting next to him, Shouyou is pretty sure he recognizes her as one of Kiyoko’s friends, and she looks a little annoyed. 

He wonders if she tried to talk to Kageyama and got – as Shouyou affectionately puts it – his “brick wall.” Perfect for strangers that Kageyama doesn’t want to talk to. He can even be charming sometimes, too, if he tries. Although Shouyou would never admit that to him. He can’t hide when he doesn’t care, though. 

Shouyou leaves Noya with Tanaka and steps off the dance floor, making his way over to Kageyama’s chair. He watches realization dawn on his face and he suddenly looks a little trapped. 

“No,” Kageyama says, crossing his arms over his chest. Shouyou laughs at how flustered he looks, at the slight hint of pink that creeps out from underneath his collar. “Not happening.”

“Please,” Shouyou whines. He might be acting tough, but he knows he’s got him on the ropes. As soon as he saw that look on Kageyama’s face, he knew he could make it happen. 

Shouyou tries again. “C’mon, Kageyama.” He reaches down to pull at Kageyama’s tie, and he watches the blush creep further up his neck. Kageyama pushes his hands away, but they tangle for a second, a quick, almost imperceptible second, and this is really all too easy for Shouyou. Kageyama might act all tough and cool, but Shouyou knows he’ll do anything he asks if he’s persistent enough. He grabs at Kageyama’s tie again and this time, wraps his fingers around it firmly and pulls upwards, dragging Kageyama up out of his seat. Their faces end up close, really close, and Shouyou thinks he sees a mix of annoyance and excitement and a little bit of something else in the clear depths of his eyes. 

Shouyou tears his own eyes away. “Well? Are you coming?”

He nods and trails behind Shouyou as he heads towards the dance floor. The music is light and fast and easy to dance to, so he moves his arms and spins around and laughs at the way Kageyama stays almost perfectly still, only bobbing his head in time to the music. 

“You’re awkward,” Shouyou says, sticking his tongue out at him. “Do something more interesting!”

“No critiquing,” Kageyama growls at him. “You’re lucky I’m even out here at all.”

He eventually starts to move around more, copying some of Shouyou’s movements as they move deeper into the crowd. Shouyou’s pretty sure he even catches a smile at one point. 

The notes of one song fade into another and all of a sudden everything slows down and the floor seems to empty out a bit. Shouyou sees Tanaka and Kiyoko wrapped up in each other towards the middle and everyone left around them seems to have found a partner to dance with. _A freaking slow song_. Shouyou feels his chest go a little tight and his brow furrows, he feels a surge of anger for a second, he was having so much fun dancing with Kageyama and now it has to get ruined by a slow song. 

He turns to leave, but a hand reaches out and catches him on the shoulder. It happens so quickly that Shouyou barely has time to realize what’s happening. Kageyama spins him back around, takes a deep breath, and loops his arms around the back of his neck. Shouyou stares at him and Kageyama stares back defiantly. He starts to sway along with the music and Shouyou thinks _fuck it_ and curls his fingers around Kageyama’s hips and begins to sway with him. 

“This okay?” Kageyama asks quietly and Shouyou nods, slightly at a loss for words. He tightens his grip on Kageyama’s hips and pulls them closer together so he can feel the warm press of his body through his many layers of clothes. 

Shouyou’s never danced like this with anyone and he can’t imagine Kageyama has either and they both seem content to sway gently along to the music, like two blades of grass blowing in the autumn wind. He hopes Kageyama can’t feel how hard his heart is beating through his shirt. It feels natural, to be wrapped up together like this, stepping slowly in sync. They always did make a great team. 

Kageyama is looking at him softly, in the way that Shouyou has only caught quick glimpses of in the past, and he wonders what he’s thinking. He wonders if Kageyama feels the same sense of peace he does from being this close. They’d never been quite this intentional before, always close but never _this_ close, never pushing past the unwritten rules between them. Shouyou doesn’t care about the rules anymore, not with the way Kageyama feels in his arms and the way his fingers feel in the ends of Shouyou’s hair. 

“‘S nice,” Shouyou says, and Kageyama pushes one of his hands deeper into his hair. 

He doesn’t know how many songs go by but at some point, he leans forward and rests his cheek on Kageyama’s chest. He’s pretty sure he feels Kageyama press a quick kiss to the top of his head, and he hides his smile in Kageyama’s dress shirt. 

When the next song ends, Shouyou unburies his face and tilts it upwards towards Kageyama. He removes his right hand from his hip and reaches up to Kageyama’s face, placing it on his cheek. Kageyama’s still staring at him, his blue eyes smoldering, daring Shouyou to break another rule. 

So, he does. He kisses him. They stop swaying, Shouyou can’t hear the music anymore, and he kisses Kageyama as gently as he can. Kageyama kisses him back and he tightens his grip on Shouyou’s hair and moves his lips against his in that careful but brutal way he seems to go about everything. He stops for a moment to take a breath but Shouyou barely gives him the length of a heartbeat before goes back for more and–

“Oi!”

They break apart, their breathing heavy and Shouyou loves the way Kageyama’s lips look pinker than normal. 

“This is my wedding,” Tanaka whines, his hands clasped in Kiyoko’s in the middle of the floor. “Stop stealing the show.” Kiyoko looks at them, clearly amused. She mouths _sorry_ to Shouyou. 

“Sorry, Tanaka.” Shouyou laughs. “I promise to keep my hands off of him.”

He doesn’t intend on keeping it. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://memitims.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/memitims). i need more haikyuu ppl to follow so come say hi!


End file.
